The long-term goal of this IDeA Network of Biomedical Research (INBRE) proposal is to enhance institutional capacity for biomedical research and training in the State of Rhode Island (Rl). The RI-INBRE Program is comprised of two research-intensive institutions (University of Rl and Brown University), and five primarily undergraduate institutions (PUIs) (Bryant University, Providence College, Rhode Island College, Roger Williams University, and Salve Regina University). The University of Rhode Island is the lead institution for the Program and will provide the administrative support, including planning, implementation, and assessment of the Bioinformatics, Centralized Research Facility, and Training Cores, as well as the development of thematic and collaborative research projects. Substantial progress has been made in achieving the long-term goals of the RI-INBRE program during the previous funding period, and the network is thriving. The present grant proposal is designed to seek 5-year renewal of NIH support for the research career development of the junior faculty, students, and postdoctoral fellows in the broad scientific thematic areas of Molecular Toxicology, Neuroscience, and Cancer research. While Toxicology has been a focus of the program from the beginning, Cancer and Neuroscience have evolved as the new areas which are consistent with the existing strengths and future plans of the network institutions. The Specific Aims of the RI-INBRE Program for the next 5-year period are to: 1) improve the development of junior faculty members at URI and Brown into independent investigators, 2) assist PUI faculty in developing productive and sustainable student training programs, 3) strengthen collaborative research between PUI and URI/Brown faculty investigators, and 4) increase the participation of PUI students in research activities at URI and Brown. The overall goal is to further develop a statewide multidisciplinary research network that is productive, sustainable, and contributes to the development of science- and technology-based workforce for the State of Rl.